Conveyor systems have long been used in, for example, the mining industry to convey raw materials from a point of excavation to a more accessible location for refinement or processing. Such conveyor systems are subject to considerable wear from sliding abrasion of the conveyed materials with components of the conveyor system. Periodically, components of the conveyor system become worn to a point that they are no longer usable and need to be replaced. The conveyor system typically must be taken out of operation while the components are replaced. Depending on the size and accessibility of the component that is to be replaced, the downtimes for maintenance or replacement may be significant. This downtime while the conveyor system is not in operation results in lost productivity. Thus, mine operators strive to minimize the amount of time that conveyor systems are taken out of operation for maintenance or repair.